97th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Lol.WhySoSerious
Summary: 26 tributes go in, only one survives - Will it be you? SYOT/SYOC. Enjoy. Tribute form on my profile. (Also, District 12 and 13 are going to be included, because this is set 20 years after the 75th Hunger Games, so I'm writing it like its all been re-built.)
1. Unofficial Tributes List

_**GET THOSE TRIBUTES IN!**_

D1:

Female- Lila-Beth Actrose -18-

Male- Glacier Pall -15-

D2:

Female- Cyan Allardyce -17-

Male- Veridian Flint -16-

D3:

Female- Bree Smith -15-

Male- Fawn Lott -15-

D4:

Female- Siren Simmer -18-

Male- Mars Servitt -18-

D5:

Female- Sasha Rose -12-

Male- Brett Wolfe -15-

D6:

Female- Bonny Willowmere -13-

Male- Canaris Felis -16-

D7:

Female- Summer Richard -16-

Male- Angevin Roi -15-

D8:

Female- Taffeta "Taffy" Jordan -14-

Male- Pavol Raskinolv -17-

D9:

Female- December Flyton -14-

Male- Milo Avoine -16-

D10:

Female- Arcadia Stoolben-17-

Male- Dakota Martin -17-

D11:

Female- Fay Eridia -13-

Male- Branch Mull -18-

D12:

Female- Kayden Creammer -14-

Male- Felix Glemdill -14-

D13:

Female- Addalee Rose Trapper -15-

Male-


	2. Official Tributes List

_**GET THOSE TRIBUTES IN!**_

D1:

Female- Lila-Beth Actrose -18-

Male- Glacier Pall -15-

D2:

Female- Cyan Allardyce -17-

Male- Veridian Flint -16-

D3:

Female- Bree Smith -15-

Male- Fawn Lott -15-

D4:

Female- Siren Simmer -18-

Male- Mars Servitt -18-

D5:

Female- Sasha Rose -12-

Male- Brett Wolfe -15-

D6:

Female- Bonny Willowmere -13-

Male- Canaris Felis -16-

D7:

Female- Summer Richard -16-

Male- Angevin Roi -15-

D8:

Female- Taffeta "Taffy" Jordan -14-

Male- Pavol Raskinolv -17-

D9:

Female- December Flyton -14-

Male- Milo Avoine -16-

D10:

Female- Arcadia Stoolben-17-

Male- Dakota Martin -17-

D11:

Female- Fay Eridia -13-

Male- Branch Mull -18-

D12:

Female- Kayden Creammer -14-

Male- Felix Glemdill -14-

D13:

Female- Addalee Rose Trapper -15-

Male- Iso Lebenne -13-


	3. Sponsorship

_**You are now also incharge of keeping them alive - You are now how to get points for the tributes of your choice. The prices will go up every-so-often, so get your points in now. They end when I start typing up the Interviews. This is UPDATED. Please..READ IT.**_

_Bottle (250mL) of water - 3 Points_

_Stale bread (4 slices) - 3 points_

_(6) Matches - 6 points_

_(Small) Backpack (Medium length rope, Water flask, Waterproof jacket) - 8 points_

_(Small) Medical Supply Kit (2 medium length bandages, Sleeping pills (2) Temporary pain subsisders () - 11 points_

_(Medium Bowl) Favourite Dish on the Train - 9 points_

_(6) Good meat (Slices) - 9 points_

_Good Bread (4 slices) - 6 points_

_Bottle (600mL) of water - 6 points_

_(Medium) Backpack (Long rope, Bigger water flask, Water Purification Tablets (3), Sleeping bag, 2 small Daggers) - 12 points_

_(Medium) Medical Supply Kit (Burn Medication, Sleeping Pills (4), Pain Relevers (5), Waterproof jacket) - 16 points_

_(Small) Weapons (Knives, Dagges, Small Swords, Whips) - 15 points each_

_(Large) Weapons (Spears, Scythes, Bow and Arrows, Axe, Tridents) - 18 points each_

_If there is anything you wish to request that I add to this list please PM me and let me know. :D  
_

**How to get Sponser Points**

_Post a 'Simple" Review - Earn 1 point_

_Post a "Detailed" Review - Earn 2 points_

_PM me some ideas for the Arena - Earn 4 points_

_I use your idea for the Arena __ - Earn 4 Pointd_

_PM me a Bloodbath Tribute - Earn 5 points_

_Provide Plot Twists for your characcter - Earn 2 points_

_Advertise my story - Earn 2 points_

_(If you generally be amazing I might just suddenly give you a good amount of points. ;D)_

**Current Point List**

The Koala of Doom - 1 Point

xDisgraceful Avengerx - 5 Points

charliesunshine - 1 Point

Hiding-In-Your-Cupboard - 1 Point

Breeze xxx - 1 Point

BlueBirdSong - 1 Point

EmberandChocalate - 5 Points

OfficerChaurtle - 3 Points

xxxRimaxxx - 7 Points

Lil killer16 - 1 Point

roses are white - 3 Points

theflowercrowns - 1 Point

makerboy13 - 21 Points

Dracorex16 - 1 Point

DustyStroodle228 - 3 Points

tasherekalb - 1 Point

wy479 - 20 Points


	4. Remember Your Place

"Miss Bramble." A gruff voice spoke from behind the closed wooden doors. A smaller lady, sitting behind a desk, beckoned her in. Juniper entered slowly; only attracting more attention then she had hoped for. She pushed open the large wooden doors with a bit of a groan, and saw him instantly; sitting silently behind his desk. Once she had entered, she closed the doors hurriedly.

"I thought you might never come." said the voice slowly. The man in the chair stood up, facing the window that covered much of the wall. Juniper slowly approached the desk which he was behind, her eyes scanning towards the seat. Like he had read her mind, he spun around creepily then slowly sat down in his leather chair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where have my manners gone to? Please. Take a seat." The man spoke slowly, his voice loud and clear. Juniper scuttled to the seat, as fast as her feet could take her, before sitting herself down politely.

"President Colbee Labradeen, you called for me?" Juniper asked quietly, seeming to search the floor; unable to make eye contact with the President. He was a tall, lanky, thin man. A man with nothing to him: no hair, no fat - "just skin and bone" as her mother used to say.

"You are… Head Gamemaker, correct?" he asked her, slyness in his now gentle voice. President Labradeen leaned towards Juniper, inspecting her body.

"Yes, that is correct, sir." she said, her voice quiet, soothing almost. Juniper was lost for words, unsure if she was to make a follow up comment. She absently rubbed her hands gently over the hard cover of her briefcase; this caught the President's eye.

"I am assuming that's where your plans for the 97th Games are, right?" he asked, receiving a nod in return from Juniper, her eyes still glued to the floor. They sat in silence for a moment or so, when suddenly Juniper raised her voice a little.

"Would you like to see the plans?" she asked nicely. The President nodded his head a little.

"That would be nice." he added to his nod, signalling for Juniper to come towards him. "Bring them over." he said.

"Right away." she whispered, moving from the chair that was far back from the desk. Juniper headed towards the desk, dragging one of the chairs from the side to sit on. She reserved the spot directly in front of President Labradeen.

"Well..." she started, taking the plans out of her case." I decided that possibly, the arena could be based around the theme of volcanoes; constantly erupting bays of lava and sets of ground that would erupt with flames-" she spoke clearly, before being cut off by the President.

"No, no, no. Remember your place in this, Miss Bramble. I want the arena simple, lush and green - a place of… harmony." he said, an evil smile creeping across his face.

"But, President Labradeen, that has been done before!" Juniper whispered, incredibly alarmed. "You had told me and the other Gamemakers to create something different." she added.

"I know that!" he yelled, his voice seeming to boom and echo around the office. "Make it simple, but with a twist." he said harshly. "Juniper Bramble, I have some ideas of my own. This arena is going to change." he grumbled, banging his fists down on the desk. Juniper jumped back in fright, unable to do any other action.

"Is that understood?" he asked. Juniper packed up her old pieces of paper with the previous arena idea on them, placing them back into her case. She flattened out her skirt and tossed back her hair.

"Do you understand me!?" President Labradeen yelled, giving Juniper an extremely angry glare. She didn't want to end up like the other Gamemakers - beheaded because they didn't listen to the President. Juniper looked up at him, giving him a cold, hard glare in return. Her eye contact proved the fact that she was serious.

"Understood, Colbee." she said, pursing her lips and lifting her chin high. "You will not be disappointed."


	5. Are They Ready?

She lied on her back, shackled to the bed - made unable to move. The tough, metal straps around her chest, waist and ankles held her down, along with the straps that tied her wrists to the sides of the bed. She was so sweet, so luring, so _deadly. _Anyone who went near her seemed to be cast under what seemed like a spell, something that made them do whatever she wanted to do. All she had to do, was get them to look at her in a way she felt she could control them with. That's why she was so _perfect. _She was just what they needed.

"So...What do you think?" one of the men asked, a look of punishment on his face. He peered through the thick layer of un-breakable glass that shrouded the group from the girl. The President looked over at the group, who were all sitting down politely in their seats.

"Is she prepared to co-operate?" President Labradeen asked in remark, ignoring the mans previous question.

"She is going to do_ everything _we tell her to do. Are you unable to see the wires connected to her body?" Juniper replied in mere seconds before the man could. Juniper rose from her seat, flattening out her skirt.

"Are they ready?" Asked Labradeen, looking through the glass into the room - trying to spot something that was interesting.

"She will try to help. That's why we chose her." Juniper replied, perfectly ignoring his question - just as he had. Juniper looked over at the President, who was sitting down on one of the comfy leather chairs.

"Well then," He started, leaning on his cane in front of him. "Let the show, begin."

"As you wish." Juniper walked over to the station covered with controls, looking into the room with the girl. She was on her back, but her eyes were open and she kept murmuring the words; "Oh please let me go. I promise I'll stop. Oh please let me go."

Juniper reached her hand to a gear box, and slid one of the gears from the bottom, to the top. The lights around the girl brightened instantly and she seemed to jump in fright. Juniper let out a sigh, and flicked a switch, which opened the straps around her body. She seemed to sit up instantly, and flick her head over to the group, behind the tinted glass.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry." Juniper mouthed to the girl, knowing that despite her care, the girl wouldn't never have seen her through the tint. Juniper shuffled over to the gears, looking behind her to the group of Co- and minor Gamemakers, then over to the President, who is smiling deadly. Juniper flicked another switch, and from inside the room, a door opened. A tiny girl appeared - an experimental muttation designed by the Gamemakers. The small girl, also known as Matea 0867, walked in, her long, chocolate brown hair touching the floor as she walked along. Matea walked up close to the beauty on the bed, tears gushing down her face.

"Oh gosh..Are you alright?" The girl asked, peering at the crying child - turning up her charm. The little girl looked up, then covered her face again and started crying even harder.

Back inside the glass room, President Colbee Labradeen t looked over at Juniper, giving her a dirty glare. "Where is the entertainment at?" he asked rudely.

"Just you wait." Said Juniper, turning to Labradeen quickly, before flicking back to the glass window, continuing to watch. The girl had walked over to Matea, and was getting down on her knees, getting down to the same level as the small girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked the small girl, tilting her head to the right. Matea continued to cry, then took her hands away from her bright red face.

"Please help." She begged, covering her face again. The beauty suddenly bend close to her, hugged the small child.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'll help, I promise." She soothed, stroking the small girls hair. Suddenly, she morphed, the beauty was sent flying backwards, and Matea wasn't a small, crying girl anymore, but more a large mutt, with big, glistening green eyes. She has jagged, short hair, and didn't look very adorable. The beauty backed away.

"Oh my.." The beauty started, backing up on her butt, until she crashed into the bed she had been strapped to only moments ago. She wasn't being very charming anymore. She had let out a whimper, as Matea 0867 starting growling, creeping towards her. The Mutt suddenly launched at the beauty, snapping at her leg, which she bit off quite easily.

Juniper looked over at the President, to see him with an evil glare on his face. Juniper turned back to the glass, and watched the real-life horror movie continue. The Mutt teared at the beauty's body, despite the cries and the wails.

"Please! NO! PLEASE!" She screamed, her sweet, normally gentle voice seeming so painful, so hurt. Matea teared at her body, eating parts of it as it went along. Blood was everywhere, spurting from the beauty's body, going all over the white wall and white floor tiles.

"Well then. Very interesting." Labradeen commented. Juniper nodded, along with the other Gamemakers behind her. "This will make for a very..interesting Hunger Games. Don't you agree?" He asked, a deadly grin spread across his face. He rose from the chair, and walked out of the room full of Gamemakers, out down the hall - not needing an answer.

"Yes. A very interesting Hunger Games." murmured one of the Gamemakers.

"Mhm. _Very." _Agreed Juniper.


	6. Injections

"Its a tracker, that when inserted into the arm we are given control of their bodies. We can make them lash out in any way we wish." finished Juniper, blinking slowly. The Gamemakers started nodding.

"Interesting." commented one of them.

"...Do you all understand?" asked Juniper, smiling down at the row of seated Gamemakers before her. She smiled at each of them quickly, finally settling her eyes on one.

"I think it would be very amusing. Labradeen would love it." one of the men stated with a small smile. "For once we might not be dragged down and just let off, maybe this time, we will be payed attention to." he smirked, looking up at Juniper. She let out a small snicker, then peered around a little more as she shifted in her leather chair.

"The plans have been finalized, and Driff and I believe that after working with the scientists, that all the little 'bugs' have been removed." Juniper stated quite simply, shuffling through her notes that she had in front of her.

"Is there anyway we can test it before we inject them into the tributes?" asked Thicket- one of the men who had been working there for a while. Juniper slid a curl of red hair away from her face, back behind her ear. She clicked her fingers, almost proudly, and waved her hand at Driff to signal him to get the tracker ready.

"Come here Aloe." Juniper said loudly. An Avox, dressed in white and red shuffled in, shaking her head continuously. Driff was opening a case next to him, and was setting up the needle with the tracker implanted inside. Aloe moved over to Juniper, and looked down at her, holding her own hands behind her back. She looked over at Driff, thinking of the other Avoxs' that had to be used in the lab for the original tests. Aloe dropped to her knees when Juniper touched her shoulder.

"Stay still and relax." She ordered. Aloe nodded slowly, and froze in her kneeling position. Driff strode over, and slowly uncapped the needle. He grabbed her shoulder in a tight grasp with his free hand, then injected the needle into her arm. Aloe flinched a little, but didn't move even slightly. Instantly, Juniper moved over to a lonely desk, and picked up the small control block that sat upon it.

"Of course.." she started, looking at the control box in her hands. "We will have a control panel, and not a simple Box." A few of the Gamemakers nodded. Juniper sat down in her head chair. She began to press each of the buttons slowly, first making the Avox start twitching and shaking around, then making her vomit reluctantly. Her body was shaking horribly - the controlling tracker was making her organs work against her, and fail quickly. After a few more episodes of twitching, vomiting, shaking, minor heart-attacks and other things, Juniper stopped. The Avox lied on the floor - dead. Juniper smiled.

"On second thought, I dont believe there are any bugs. I don't think that the tributes will be able to handle this.


End file.
